Music in the Air
by Annumnom5ter
Summary: Music is in the air. Literally. Read on to find out what happens as Esme follows the music and her heart towards Carlisle. EsmeXCarlisle Some canon pairings, AH,OOC, AU.
1. Following the music in the wind

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic please don't be cruel but I would love constructive criticism. I am in need of a BETA if anyone would like to try that out : ) If you are reading this than I hope you enjoy it! *WARNING* Lemons may occur in the future, there will most likely be cursing too… I'll stop rambling on now :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series those all belong to SM but these characters, THEY ARE MINE haha, Enjoy!**

****I EDITED THIS b/c FOUND MUCHO MISTAKES! SORRY ABOUT THAT. ALSO, I ADDED IN SOME INFORMATION SO YOU COULD UNDERSTAND THE CHARACTERS A BIT MORE. I'D REREAD THIS CHAPTER IF YOU'VE READ IT ALREADY JUST TO BETTER UNDERSTAND THE STORY AS IT PROGRESSES* Thanks for reading, love you! :) **

* * *

I was restless. It was too early to sleep, 10PM on a Thursday night? Out of all the nights in the week Thursday nights most people went out clubbing or just went out in general. Living on campus you learned a few things, where discounts were, which days the club played the best grooves, and how deserted the campus got once Friday rolled around because majority of the students lived close enough to campus to go home on the weekends. I sighed, then texted my friend, Angela.

_"Hai, I'm bored . Wanna go 4 a walk?"_

_"Me too, Sure. Be over in 5"_

This actually meant she'd be over in two minutes. Angela was a quick walker and lived in the building opposite mine. I was still dressed in my floral dress and black flats but didn't really care to change. I gave myself a once over in the mirror,

_"Eh, not too shabby_" I said to myself. _God, I needed help. CLEARLY! Normal students, including my roomie were out having fun. Also, normal people didn't talk to themselves like there was someone who was going to answer back. Yes they did. Shut up! No, they didn't._

I used my hand to brush my hair into place, and placed the pin that sparkled in my hair at a tilt on the side of my head. As I was walking out to the front of the building, I grabbed my cardigan, cell, and keys along the way.

Sure enough, as soon as I stepped out into the refreshing cool autumn breeze I spotted Angela waiting for me. Off we went to walk under the moonlit night, the stars twinkling above.

"Any place you especially felt like walking to at this time?" Angela sarcastically asked me.

"Nope. Just needed to get out of the room, it's a nice night to walk anyway" I replied.

She hummed in response. We began walking away from the designated on-campus living area towards the student center on campus, which was always having some sort of an event going on. As we passed the center I heard music off in the distance. I tried to figure out if it was coming from the student center but couldn't really tell, it was too faint. I asked Angela if she could tell which direction the faint melody was coming from. While, I had played a few instruments, Angela had years of band practice. Naturally, her ear was attuned to the sound better than I was yet; she was only able to tell that it was in the direction opposite both the dorms and student center. My curiosity peeked. I hadn't heard of any events on campus tonight…

"Let's follow it!" I exclaimed excitedly and began walking in the direction I assumed the music was coming from.

"Are you always this curious? Wait. Don't answer that yes, you are. I should nickname you Pandora" Angela replied laughing at me.

I laughed along with her, everyone who knew me was aware of my constant and undying curiosity. One of the reasons I wanted to study to become a research associate was due to my curiosity. I wanted to research anything and everything to better understand the how and why of things. I was actually surprised I hadn't opted for social justice instead and become a detective then again, I don't think a murder scene is really my forte. My parents will tell you I was born curious because my mother went through a mystery stage during her pregnancy and read Sherlock Holmes, the Boxcar Children, as well as, watched every single detective show on television at the time. I annoyed my parents to death with constant questions as soon as I could speak. Unfortunately, as a result of my constant questions some teachers loved me while others attempted to ignore me.

As we walked on, the sound of the music picked up indicating we were closer. I cocked my head to the side and listened intently,

"I think it's Coldplay?" I question-stated. It came out sounding like a question anyway. Angela simply nodded along. I wasn't too sure if she even knew who Coldplay was seeing as she wasn't really up to date with music, preferring to listen to classic music.

I was sure of it now. I could hear the guitar playing the beginning of "Viva la Vida." I smiled in recognition and gained a bit more pep in my step.

We were nearing the tallest parking garage on campus, known as Twi for short since everyone loved the view up there at Twilight. Angela and I simultaneously realized the music could only be coming from up there. We headed towards the elevators, opting out of walking up eleven floors after walking across campus, besides we still had to walk all the way back. The music stopped when we approached the elevator making me nervous for some reason. Stepping into the heated elevator with barely any breathing space, we hit the roof floor button and I began to feel a bit of a panic on the inside. I felt like maybe whoever was playing wanted to be heard but not seen. Perhaps we were intruding on them. I looked at Angela who looked at me with a quizzical expression on her face like she knew exactly what I was thinking. I quickly knocked said thoughts out of my head as the elevator doors swung open, the cool night breeze greeted us, as we stepped out onto the concrete pavement.

The music started up again, another tune but I couldn't quite place it. I couldn't see who was playing because the roof of the garage was built in such a way that one half of the roof was always obscured with the backing of a raised area to allow more parking. We noticed some skaters and pot smokers near a car to the right of the elevator. They were talking amongst themselves while some were long boarding down the garage levels. I decided to walk to the left in order to get closer to the source of melody. We walked to the left side of the roof, and then trekked to the other, partially hidden side, staying close to the edge to make it look like we weren't just there for the music but rather the view.

When we approached the other side, saw two guys playing what looked to be a base guitar and an electric guitar with their speakers hooked up sitting on the hoods of each of their cars. No one else was near them. In fact we were the only brave souls close enough to actually see them.

I tried not to ogle, I really, REALLY did. But it was futile. While listening to them play I kept looking over to them. They played another couple Coldplay songs I recognized but couldn't name. We sat there for what seemed like hours, listening to them play, and talking quietly to each other.

Suddenly, I heard the music stop. I turned to find that they were beginning to pack up. I began to feel hurried and nervous because I really wanted to approach them to at least tell them how good they were but in front of good looking guys- I got extremely nervous.

"Angela, we should tell them how good they are!" I attempted to rope her into walking with me to converse with the fellows but Angela wasn't having it. I stood up waiting for her to follow, she did. But she kept her distance, walking with about a 5 foot distance between us. I shook my head, sighed and kept walking towards them. You see, Angela is EXTREMELY shy, absolutely terrified of being the first person to begin a conversation with someone she doesn't know. Me, I'm not really shy I just get flustered around handsome guys and either sound slow or put my foot in my mouth.

As I began walking over to the guys, I felt a shiver of nerves but put those to rest because I felt like I simply HAD to talk to them. It was a gut feeling and I absolutely did not ignore those…usually.

Trying to settle my shaking voice and nerves I called out to them,

"Hi,guys!"

"Hey" They replied simultaneously.

The one closer to me had black hair, tan skin, and a stocky build; he was reaching for his speakers and walked to his car after the hello, seemingly uninterested. _Girlfriend, I bet._ I thought to myself. Once he had moved out of the way, my breath caught in my throat. The site before me made me want to jump him right then and there. He was tall, had muscles but not in an overly showy way, just enough to see them through his shirt, his hair was dirty blonde, messy with just a bit of a James Dean-esque curve to the front, and his smile. GOD! That smile! He had the sweetest smile, it left me floored.

I forgot what I wanted to say as he was coiling the cord in his hands, sitting on the edge of his open trunk, smiling at me beckoning me to continue.

_C'mon. Esme. Don't be stupid. You don't want to come off as slow!_ I told myself.

After a beat or two, words finally flowed out of my mouth. They came out in a rush as if I had no control over my mouth and my brain was on sensory overload.

_"_Are you guys a band? I mean- err, you guys sound pretty awesome, so it would be cool if you were in a band not that it wouldn't be cool if you weren't. I guess, it's just- well you guys look like you are in a band." I questioned stated smiling shyly despite feeling my neck and ears flare up from embarrassment.

_God Esme, now he probably thinks you're some freaky stalker fan who can't speak a proper sentence! I mentally scolded myself._

"Nah, we just play for fun." He replied beaming back at me.

_I think my-Yup I just wet my panties. He has a panty wetting smile. Goddamn. _

"Well, you guys are really good! I loved it." I replied trying not to sound like some freak stalker fan and semi- waved while I began to walk away. My heart began to sink, and I wanted to kick myself in the face for coming off like a complete idiot with nothing more to say.

"Wait!" He called out to me halting in my steps…

-{Chapter 1}-

**Thanks so much for reading, please review! Also, tell me if you like this story enough for me to continue writing it :) **


	2. Butterfly Fiesta in my tum

My stomach erupted in a fiesta of butterflies as I turned back towards him. I realized my heart was beating a bit faster than normal which was strange. I mean, I had never gotten so excited over someone telling me to wait. Wait? _For what? _Questions were ALWAYS on my mind.

_Oh shit. I said that out loud. Damn it. Now he's going to think I'm even stranger…ARG this was not how it was supposed to go... _

My lack of a brain to mouth filter knew no bounds. Once, Emmett had brought home a girl to meet the family. She was pretty enough but man was she stupid. I thought I had said "_Well, at least her looks will carry her in life since her brains certainly won't" _in my head. But No, No I had said that aloud; in front of everyone. I felt horrible about it and even apologized attempting to make it better by offering to take her shopping but apparently that offended her more. Emmett was a little upset he told me I had no right to say that but after I gave him an apology, told him that I didn't mean to, and offered to do his chores for a month he caved in with a giant Emmett-only-bear-hug. I smirked at the memory; Emmett was never able to resist my charms and usually gave in.

_Oh. Wait. He thinks I'm smirking at him…I mean this could go either way, really_. I thought to myself. _Gosh, I hope he smirks back then and whisks me away…_

Then almost as if he could hear my thoughts he smirked back. Literally, the sexiest, cocky smirk I have ever- _Damn it, that's twice now. I have to wear extra panties around this guy. _He walked to me in a few quick strides; I looked into his clear blue eyes wondering if I the sky was ever such a wonderful shade. A beat passed and I realized how close we were standing, I didn't even know this kid yet I wanted to reach out and touch him. So I did.

_No, not like that, you perv._ I chastised myself.

I stuck out my hand for a good ol'handshake. "Hi, I'm Esme. You are?" I smiled brightly at him hoping to God I was charming his pants off. _Ooh, I'd like that, pants off, that'd be nice. No No, Esme keep your thoughts in check what if you say something dirty to him out loud!_

He put his hand in mine and an electric shock made me gasp lightly, I quickly pull my hand away.

He chuckled lightly like he had some sort of an inside joke going. I narrowed my eyes never keen on being on the outside of information.

Putting his hand up in surrender, "Sorry, I didn't know that was going to happen-

_Well of course you didn't but why does he say it like he DID know?_

-Hi, my name is Carlisle" He said, smiling broadly at me.

Lord,_ I wanted to kiss this guy even though we had just met. His smiles will be the death of me._

Yet, that smile boosted my confidence back to its normal level and I decided to_ *initiate phase three*_

_*Sorry Eminem reference, I do that sometimes*_

"So Carlisle, how long have you been playing guitar? You sound really good; do you play here a lot? I never heard anyone playing out here before til-…"

"Whoa, one question at a time Miss?" –\He gestured as if to ask me for my last name,

S_mooth_ I thought to myself.

"McCarty" I responded quickly.

"–Miss Esme McCarty, journalist extraordinaire!" He said in a voice that sounded like a game show host.

I laughed at his decent impersonation. He smiled that pantry wetting smile, AGAIN. I was doomed. Thank God I was wearing a flowing dress and not tight pants.

"Alright, alright, just answer them one at a time big boy" I giggled, raising my hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay then, I have been playing guitar since I was in high school. Thanks, I would hope after SO many years there'd be SOMETHING to show! No, I haven't played here before. First time, actually, it was such a great night with the temperature just right so my buddy Jacob-he used his thumb to jab in the direction his friend had left-and I came out here not really thinking anyone would care to hear or see us play, but then-He pointed at me with his long index finger

_Oh, the things my mind could conjure up for him to do with those fingers, DANGEROUS TERRITORY ESME CALM DOWN!_

- You show up with your friend and ruin everything!"

I pointed a finger at myself and made a pouty face with my eyebrows raised in question.

He ignored my pout and continued in his rant "-It's as if a starving artist can't even wallow in his self-pity and play his heart out anymore. Gorgeous girls just have to come in and ruin everything, don't they?" He winked after he said that.

_Oh we're winking now are we? I can wink too._

I stopped pouting, looked to the ground, acted like I was straightening out my cardigan lapels, and said in my best rejected voice, "Fine."

Just as my body was pivoting on my right foot, turning to leave, I felt him tug on my arm.

"Hey, Esme, I was only joking!" Many emotions were playing across his features, fear, sadness, disparity, and finally Defeat.

_Defeat was MY personal favorite. It meant I had won. I really should go into acting my theatrics are only getting better with age. _

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing at his defeated face which had taken a turn for a pouty face and said it right back at him, "I know, I was just messing around too. Glad to know you're polite enough to not want to hurt my feelings. Sometimes gorgeous guys- I jabbed my finger in his direction- forget to respect us gorgeous girls. I winked after I said that.

And he looked stunned for a second, like he had met his match. His eyes became a brighter almost electric blue and a toothy grin lit up his face.

*Cough* _Who the hell would cough right now? Oh, Shit. I forgot Angela was still here. I swear it felt like I had known Carlisle for ages and we were the only two beings here._

"Angela!" I waved her over even though she had completely turned herself in the opposite direction and looked to be reading a text off her phone. She turned though, never one to be impolite and walked over to us.

"Angela-Carlisle, Carlisle-Angela" I introduced them to each other. Carlisle quickly greeted her apologizing for not saying so earlier to which Angela smiled and said it was perfectly alright. As they were saying their, how are you(s), I checked my cell which I had luckily turned to silent because it had several texts messages on it.

Rose (2) Alice (2) Mika (1) Peter (1) Oh and Emmett (1).

What could be eating everybody up at this hour?

"SHIT" I said aloud.

INBOX:

Rose *THEQueenBiotch*:

**- Esme, where THE fuck are you? You told me you'd be home all night. Or that you'd at least be in bed by 1?**

**- I don't have keys; I'm stuck in this fucking hall with all the fucking ugly ass guys trying to hit on me. I hate your life so much right now**. **Get home ASAP.**

Jeez, what has her panties in a knot? Nevertheless, an ANGRY Rose is Not good.

Alice *AllthingsPretty&Sparkly&Glittery*:

**- Esme! Guesses Whaaattttttt gurrrlll **

**-I am ata partayyyyy right nowwwww ;] **

And a clearly drunk Alice. Double not good. Rose wasn't even with her which meant she could only be with …

I scrolled down to Mika's text

Mika *THE ONE & ONLY*: **Esme, you sexy bitch why aren't you here? Alice and I are going hammm, well, she is more than me haha ttyl sista ;] Kisses!3**

TRIPLE not good! Mika was so fucking irresponsible! He knew a drunk Alice needed at least two people to make sure she didn't end up hooking up with a stranger or worse! Damn, Mika. He did this on purpose. He loves getting the wild side out of us. I'll show him the fucking wild side!

I checked the other texts quickly.

Peter *Pita Piper*:

**Hey, just wanted to know if you wanted to catch a movie. I'm bored tonight too /:**

Aww, I had completely forgotten to ask Peter to join us for the walk!

Emmett-Emmy Bear: **Wasssuuppppp lil'sis? *scream face* **

No, Emmett wasn't drunk that was just his normal hello.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle's voice broke through my frantic thoughts about what I had to do.

"Huh?" I absentmindedly replied.

"You said, Shit! What happened?" Carlisle looked at my phone warily.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize I said that out loud. Nothing-uhh well- Actually everything! Apparently the one night I'm not there my friends go crazy. I have to go, fix this stuff before it gets out of hand" I looked at Carlisle realizing I didn't know his last name or if I would see him again. For some reason that thought caused my heart to feel heavy.

"Here, this is my number. I'll let you know the next time we decide to randomly play, or we could grab coffee or something" Carlisle said with finality. It wasn't even a question, it was a fact. He wanted to meet up with me again. I did a little gleeful jump into the air in my head.

I took his number down entering it into my phone as: Carlisle *Clearly a hunky piece of a$$* then sent him a text so he could save my number:

**Hey, this is Esme:]**

A shy smile formed on his lips when he got my text. I wanted to kiss him so bad. But I had only met the kid, kissing him already would make me a whore. _According to society, Society sucks_. I whispered to myself.

"What?" Carlisle asked. _Or I guess not entirely to myself. Why THE fuck did I keep doing that. That's not healthy, in the least_. I opened my mouth to answer him but didn't know what to say and Angela came to the rescue sensing my doom. _Bless her._

"Umm, Esme on top of everything else, it's 1:30AM, you have biolab tomorrow with Masen. We should go."

"Wait, Esme, you have biolab with Masen tomorrow? Carlisle asked incredulously.

"Yup" I said popping the "p".

"What time?"

"Uh, 10, why?"

"I do too" He replied excitement playing on his face.

"You would think that with a room full of 40 students I would at least recognize you!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah me too, that's crazy, haha, well I guess I'll see you in class" Carlisle replied looking guilty but I couldn't fathom why.

"Alrighty, then I'll see you in class, and it was really great meeting you Carlisle" I beamed at him.

"Same here, yeah it really was." He replied with his gorgeous panty wetting smile.

He started to walk back towards his car, stooping down to pick up the chord he had dropped on the ground when he had stopped me from leaving. And I could not help it if I tried. I stared, DOWNRIGHT STARED as he bent down. My thoughts taking a very dangerous turn and my body aching to run up to him and squeeze that adorable tush while losing myself in a passionate kiss.

"Esme?" Angela knocked me out of my reverie

"Hmm?" I replied looking at her sheepishly.

"YOU need to stop staring and WE need to get a move on!"

"Hold up, you knew what's going on with everyone but didn't say anything?"

"Well, derr, I have a cell too!" She flashed her phone in front of my face.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't want to interrupt, whatever that was" she grinned at me knowing I loved her for not interrupting.

"Why you silly, lovable girl!" I exclaimed in a 1920s flapper-esque accent, laughing with her as we made our way to the elevators and back across campus.

We were off to return to reality, to straighten the world that had kept on spinning while I had been lost in a moment with one name on my lips, Carlisle.

-{Chapter 2}-


	3. Guilty at First Glance

**A/N Sorry about not updating for a few days, I will try to update sooner! No promises though' I don't like breaking them.**

**I just wanted to give a shout out to my lovely reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL! You make me stop being a lazy ass and actually type out what is in my head**

**Thanks so much for reading & reviewing it keeps me going!**

**This is my first time writing from a guy's pov so please be kind & I hope I did him justice. If you have any constructive criticism it is highly appreciated, anything you'd like to see happen might be worked into the story since I'm posting chapters as I write it up anyway.**

**Idk if I have to do this everytime but just in case: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, Coldplay, or any other references I make to pop culture. These characters are all MINE though ;]**

**Here you go folks: A brand spanking new chapter from Carlisle's P.O.V. *Isn't that exciting!**

**~Guilty at First Glance~**

**CARLISLE's P.O.V.**

I didn't know her name. When I called out for her to wait it was because I had recognized her. She was the girl I had been eyeing since the start of the semester in my biology class. When our hands touched an electric shock passed which made me chuckle nervously.

_Oh no, she narrowed her eyes at me what does she think? Does she believe I knew that would happen? There are tons of things I've imagined happening from the lecture hall to my car… but a simple shock wasn't one of them… Subside dirty thoughts_, I commanded myself.

She had captured my attention from the first week because unlike most of the students she had read the chapters and had even prepared questions; I was as impressed as Masen. I had had a class with Masen before so I wasn't worried about the material which was all too familiar to me.

She was sitting a row lower, diagonal from me. In a lecture of 200, she stood out with her mahogany brown hair that fell in waves cascading over her shoulders and fair skin with a hint of a tan, most likely from walking around outside. I desperately wanted her to turn in my direction just so I could see her face properly but throughout lecture she kept her eyes trained on the front of the room. Her skin blushed a few times; I could've sworn she knew I was sneaking glances at her.

Masen was wrapping up the lecture, giving last statements, talking about how this semester would be interesting and he would attempt to not bore us to death. He was putting papers on a table at the front of the lecture hall in stacks and telling us to each pick up one; it would be material we were looking at for the next lab. As everyone scrambled to get to the front, I got up noticing that the girl with the mahogany hair was waiting until the crowd subsided like me. _If only I had caught her name!_ I was texting Jacob back about meeting up for lunch at Subway when Masen had asked her to introduce herself then ask him the question.

_This is it. I had an opening, when we got our papers I would say something about her question-wait damn it. I couldn't remember what she had asked for the life of me! I had gotten too distracted by her beauty. Shit. Now I'll look like a blubbering fool. Blubbering fool? Who even says that anymore? Fuck it. I'll just say something about needing a lab partner. Yeah, that sounds legit. We both need one._

She stood up and sashayed her way to the front of the lecture hall. She was about 5'8, had wondrous curves, and a graceful form. I made my way down to the front too. As she spun around to get back to her seat I took her appearance in detail. She was wearing a blue floral dress that ended just above the knee, and came in at the waist with a thin twisted leather brown belt. Her brown wedges made her an inch or two taller, which would mean that she is, in actuality, most likely 5'6. I was finally able to see her face properly, and I was at a loss for words. A heart shape framed her face of high cheekbones, bright brown, curious eyes, and soft pink kissable lips. Her beauty rendered me speechless.

As she passed me the sunlight from the window burst through skimming her hair and I could distinguish a tint of red in her flowing mahogany brown hair. She was looking at the lab form in her hands and hadn't noticed my stare as she walked back to her seat to collect her things and leave.

"Cullen! Good to see you, how was your summer? Ready for another semester with the world's greatest biolab graduate assistant to ever grace you with his presence, THE Edward Masen?" Masen said breaking me from my blatant stare.

"Huh- Oh, hey Masen. Ha-ha yes, yes, to be blessed by your awesome and holy presence I endure getting up at an ungodly hour and make my way here." I sarcastically replied then answered the rest of his question.

"I'm glad to be in your lecture again. Summer was good spent between the Rent's lake house and my job as a lifeguard down at the beach. How was yours?"

Masen barked a laugh at my response. This was a normal conversation for us. He was one of the easiest people to get along with and made it a point to get to know his students, even in a lecture hall of say- two hundred students.

"Oh you know, spent the summer here and there, same old same old. But I DID notice a new development just recently. The self-proclaimed, effortlessly charming, Carlisle Cullen was unable to speak! That's a first." He smirked at me knowingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about-oh would you look at the time, I said looking at my wrist sans watch, I have an, um, appointment to be getting to, see you Thursday!" I said backing away and heading for the door.

As I made my way through the door, I noticed her sitting on a bench under a tree directly across from the building. I was about to make my way over when a guy came out from behind the tree and engulfed her in a hug. He spun her around in the tight hug while she laughed melodically, smiling broadly. Her laugh was on my list of sounds I liked most in this world, and her smile made my breath hitch. This guy was humungous, one of those douche frat looking guys, with muscles on muscles, and looked taller than me at I'd say 6'4 whereas, I'm 6'1. Feelings of competitiveness, jealousy, over protectiveness, and anger washed over me which made absolutely no sense. _I don't even know this chick. How can I feel so strongly about someone I barely know? Well, even if she's taken at least she's happy._ I told myself although every fiber of my being refused to believe so.

Over the course of the next few weeks, I found myself steeling glances at her any chance I got. Sometimes, I even imagined I saw her on campus. So when a brown eyed vision came up to us after we played a few songs I thought I was imagining it. But when this brown eyed beauty greeted Jacob and I while we were packing up, I realized she was actually there, right in front of me by some work of fate.

I didn't want to be at a loss for words again yet every brain function it took to talk to her seemed shut off in her presence. When I did regain that function all I could think of saying was highly inappropriate seeing as how we had technically just met.

I smiled at her trying to reassure her, she looked determined yet scared like a deer in headlights and was adorably rambling something about us being a band.

I think she may have thought I was cutting our conversation short when I answered that no we just enjoyed playing music because while her voice remained enthusiastic, her eyes gave way to a dejected look making my heart sink. I had to take away this sadness I had unknowingly caused, I couldn't just let her leave, and could only think of one word to stop her- "Wait."

**- {Chapter 3}-**

**So whaddaya think? Do you like hearing multiple P.O.V.'s ? Any questions? Please review & lemme know your thoughts! Thanks for reading :]**


	4. Short Sweet & to the Point

**A/N Hey guys! Late update I know, I know but my laptop's been acting up like the little bitch it is. So to make up for that I'll be posting this short chapter and a longer one later today! **

**If the grammar/editing is off, it's cause I was in such a rush to post this! **

**Forgive me my darlings 3**

**All of your reviews mean the world to me, thanks so much for reading :))**

**Enjoy**

**Idk if I have to do this everytime but just in case: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, Coldplay, or any other references I make to pop culture. These characters are all MINE though ;]**

**~Short Sweet & to the Point~**

**Carlisle's POV**

I wanted to help her- to take away that look of worry and make all of her problems disappear, but we had only just met. I didn't want to come on too strong. Shit! Maybe I should've offered a ride! Damn. It's too late now. Why in the world does my brain malfunction around her? I need to get my head on straight so I don't seem like a brain-dead idiot tomorrow.

**Esme's POV**

I texted *Emmett-Emmy Bear*

Es- "**Bro, get to my dorm with the big hunk ASAP!"**

Em- "**Ok. What hap? Haha you FINALLY call it big hunk!"**

Es- "**Yah, yah -_- Alice is drunk who knows where with Mika!"**

Em- "**Aright I'm at Paul's but I'll try to get there soon"**

Now to get a hold of Rose, I wanted to text her mostly, to avoid talking to an angry Rose. However, I knew if I called it'd be faster and she'd actually answer whatever I told her.

*Ring*Ring*Ring*Ring*Ring*-Where the hell are you McCarty?"Rose screeched at me.

"Letting the phone ring 5 times, Rose? Really? Listen, I am sincerely sorry but I'll be home in less than 15 minutes. Have you spoken to Alice or Mika?"

"Fine. Yah uh... actually just about an hour ago Mika asked me to join him at Bullstock Club. Something about hot catches being out tonight and snagging a few to take back. Why, what's wrong?"

"Alice is wasted with Mika and you know how bad she can get especially with Mika only encouraging it."

"Oh God. Well hurry your ass over here so we can go get her back home!"

"I am, I am! I was by JP but I left there 5 minutes ago and am only 10 minutes away now. Angela and I are jogging back. Emmett should be on his way soon. Can you let him in if he gets there before us? Oh and did you get into the room?"

"What were you doing at JP? Sure thing. Okay so it turns out that the copy Dadio made for me came in handy after all. I found it on the top of the door paneling and let myself in. See you soon, be safe."

"Oh! Props to your pops Haha! Alrighty we'll see you soon!"

And then we ran like hell back to the dorms.


	5. Interrogation of a Hero: Jasper

**A/N Here you go my lovelies! **

**The second update as promised :] **

**If the grammar/editing is off, it's cause I was in such a rush to post this!**

**All of your reviews mean the world to me, thanks so much for reading :))**

**Enjoy!**

**Idk if I have to do this everytime but just in case: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, Coldplay, or any other references I make to pop culture. These characters are all MINE though ;]**

**~Interrogation of a Hero: Jasper Whitlock~**

**Esme's POV**

Just as we reached the dorms out of breath, we ran into Alice being carried into the building by a rather handsome fellow. That didn't change the fact that he was carrying my best friend into our building either in a gallant gesture or the next CSI case.

"Hey, what are you doing with Alice?" I practically screeched at him. I began to check Alice's arms for bruising or any type of abuse, as I brushed Alice's hair from her face I realized she had drunkenly dozed off in his arms.

" Alice" he murmured to himself. "Where are my manners, I'm sorry ma'am, I'm Jasper Whitlock, this young lady and I met at Bullstock Danceclub & I couldn't leave her alone there after her friend, left with some guy." His accent had strong southern twang to it.

"Mika left Alice alone there? That son of a bitch!" I yelled outraged. After a beat I realized Jasper was still standing in the hall holding Alice in his arms-not that he looked to be complaining anytime soon. "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry, how rude of me! Hi I'm Esme, Alice's best friend, here let me lead you to her room." I led him down the illuminated hallway and dug Alice's keys out of the bag strapped to her side.

Then I began helping him tuck her into bed placing a glass of water and a couple of Advils on her bedside for when she got up. The hangover she would be having would not be pleasant.

I walked out of her room, putting her cell on the charger, making sure the ringer was on loud, and locked her door shut.

As I stepped into the hallway I noticed Jasper hadn't left. I studied his form so that when Alice asked I would be able to give details. He was tall at least 6feet, sandy blonde hair covered his head in a mess of curls making him look like a surfer or something but that stereotype didn't hold for his features held a faint southern charm. Reminding me of a young 20-something Mathew Mcconaughey with the mannerisms of a gent out of Gone With The Wind. His black dress shirt allowed his biceps to show through. Clearly the guy had muscle, even though he looked more on the lean side. But his eyes were filled with concern, nervousness, and something else I couldn't place.

"She'll be fine" I assured him "in fact, she's usually worse than this! Thank you so much for taking care of her; really…I don't know what we would have done. Well actually, I do. You see I was just about to come looking for her. Now I have to find Mika and kick his ass."

"It was no problem, we were dancing, talking, and before we knew it that guy, Mika? was long gone. Alice had a few too many by then and I couldn't just leave her there. Luckily, she had mentioned she lived on campus and I used to live on campus so I knew where this building was."

"Oh, you're a student here? What year? Alice and I are freshman but technically I'm a sophomore thanks to duel credits and a shitton of summer courses."

"I'm a sophomore too, a beaut like you with brains?" He laughed at me.

I punched him in the shoulder, laughing, we were already getting along and he clearly was head over heels for Alice. The entire conversation he kept glancing back at her door almost as if in hopes of her peeking her little head out or something.

Suddenly my phone began to vibrate as a section of Eminem's So Bad began playing from my phone.

***Now, it all started with my father I must have got my pimping genes from him, the way he left my mama. I'm a rolling stone just like him, word to Johnny drama. Keep my entourage with me baby, I'll make a promise. There ain't nobody as bomb as me I'm calm as the bees knees, his legs and his arms I'm a S-superstar, girl* **Yes, that was Emmet's ring tone.

I laughed while I picked up his call, slightly embarrassed at the way Jasper was curiously looking at my phone.

"Hey, yeah, ohmygosh I forgot to tell you! I guess it's okay that your car is acting up. Alice is fine. Yes, yes.. this guy Jasper brought her home. Shut it Emmy! Haha well that's difficult since she's passed out asleep! Okay okay, fine, thanks anyway. Love you bye."

Leave it to Emmett to make a dirty joke in this type of a situation.

I shook my head as I hung up.

"Sorry about that-that was the ride to saving Alice. So you're a sophomore too! That's great! Here give me your number so when I let Alice know who rescued her she can call her hero" I told him smiling.

"That's a splendid idea darlin'." Jasper replied rattling off his number to me as I entered it into my cell.

"Well, it was wonderful meeting you, thanks again for saving Alice, I'm sure I'll see you again. But I have a lab tomorrow that I can't be late for and I'll hardly get any sleep at this rate!" I told him while my body just so happened to yawn on cue.

"Same here darlin', it was my pleasure being Alice's savior. Tell her she can call or text me anytime-I'll be waiting" he smiled broadly after saying that with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

And with a quick goodbye he was gone. I made my way back to my room to find a fast asleep Rose and a note on .

_"You were too busy with Alice to remember to let Rose know she was safe so I snuck in here and let her know. Oh, and she told me to let you know she expects details about tonight and not just Alice's savior's details, yours too. Good night! -ttyl Angela 3"_

God I love that chick She probably knew I'd be too wrapped up in interrogating Jasper's intentions to remember to calm Rose down.

Now to sleep…fuck pajamas. Rose was dead asleep & wouldn't be getting up before me.

I hopped into bed clad in my bra and panties and wrapped the comforter snug around my form. Drifting to sleep with memories of sparkling clear blue eyes...


	6. Sometimes it takes a smack in the face

**A/N Sorry about not updating, I know I am horrible! Hopefully you forgive me because I'm giving you a chapter from Carlisle's POV? :D**

**I will try to update sooner!**

**Shout out to my darling followers, readers, & reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL! You make me stop being a lazy ass and actually type out what is in my head :]**

**Thanks so much for reading & reviewing it keeps me going!**

**IDK if I have to do this every time but just in case: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. SM does. But these characters… They are ALL MINE ;) Nor do I own any other references I make to pop culture.**

**~Sometimes it just takes a smack in the face~**

**Carlisle's POV**

"Hey, I'll see you in lab" I texted Esme 30 minutes before lab.

15 min before lab I got to class.

5 min before lab I began to worry, no reply from Esme and I didn't see any signs of her _… hmm maybe she's running late?_

"Alright people! Happy Friday, I know I know. I'm SO happy to be here on a Friday too. Remember the sooner you get the lab done, the sooner you can leave, the sooner I can grade it, and leave for the weekend too. See? We are all in the same boat-on that note-Partner up, you'll get done quicker." Masen's voice ricocheted throughout the lab room, alarming those partly asleep from hangovers or otherwise in it's wake.

Shit. Now I have to partner up with Jessica again.

Jessica and I had known each other since Masen's class last semester. Naturally when she asked if I'd partner up with her I agreed since I knew no else too well. But that didn't mean I actually liked her … in the least. Jessica isn't bad looking …she just… she creeps me the fuck out in all honesty. She looks to me like a lost puppy, hangs onto my every word, never has an opinion of her own, says the word LIKE as often as she possibly can no matter the structure of the sentence, constantly bombards my cell with texts, harassed me about going on a date until I told her straight out I was not interested- possibly including a fib about a girlfriend in there- has a nasally voice and a high pitched obnoxious laughter that drives me insane! Lucky for me the girlfriend lie calmed down her stalkerish tendencies and now I only have to truly deal with her in this lab. I was hoping I could avoid that today by partnering up with Esme hopefully, putting her last efforts to rest.

"Carlisle! Will you like be my partner?" I cringed as Jessica's nasally voice announced her presence almost as prominently as her garlic-onion bagel breath that assaulted my nose.

"Yeah, sure." I tried to reply as nonchalantly as possible. I dug a hand into my back pocket and whipped out my Strident gum. "Want a piece of gum?" I asked as if I was innocently taking a piece out and was simply offering her one to be polite.

"OOOH! Is that like mint flavored? I just like love mint flavored!" She screeched in my ear.

"Um, is peppermint alright?" I replied desperately hoping she would just take the damn gum so I could talk to her without inhaling rancid breath every other second.

"Yes it like totally is!" she eagerly replied, snatching the gum up and popping it into her mouth quickly.

I silently thanked God then began the remaining portion of the lab. I had finished most of it since it had been much like an example in the textbook and only had to do the sections Masen had additionally assigned.

"How many times are you going to like check your phone, Carlisle? Are you in the doghouse with your girlfriend or something? I've never like seen you so on edge. And why do you keep looking around the room like every 5 seconds?" Jessica's whiny voice brought my attention back to the present.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was expecting someone to be here but I guess they couldn't make it" I replied looking about the room once more.

_Maybe I should have taken her home last night with my car?... What if something happened?...God, I am such a fucking idiot… Who in their fucking mind would let a gorgeous girl like that walk back to her dorm past midnight basically by herself?... I hope she's alright... Maybe I should call her on my way out?..._

"Carlisle? I like need help with question 5A. Carlisle?" I could just barely hear Jessica above my inner voice screaming profanities at me for being such a fucking dumbass.

As my thoughts took a deadly turn, my palms began to sweat and I began to feel nauseas. The thought of something happening to Esme made me sick, I would never be able to forgive myself.

I looked down at my paper, I had finished the lab despite my worry. I checked my phone one last time, my inbox had zero new texts, and it was now 10:20. Fuck this. I ignored Jessica, grabbed my shit, threw my lab onto Masen's desk and bolted out the door.

Or at least I was about to bolt out the door when it smacked me in the face as someone from the other side ran in.

I had had worse hits in the face from soccer with the guys, mostly, I was just in shock from the door smacking me in the face to begin with. I wasn't aware the door even opened in this direction. And my nose hurt like a bitch. I could feel bruising begin to form but it didn't feel broken or anything.

"Oh shit! Carlisle! Are you okay?" Esme's voice rang out.

"Esme?" I warily called out.

I realized my eyes were still closed and quickly opened them to find worried, luminous brown eyes staring back at me.


	7. Because that's how you land a date

**A/N See, I CAN update sooner! I'm trying guys, I really am!**

**Shout out to my darling followers, readers, & reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL! You make me stop being a lazy ass and actually type out what is in my head :]**

**Thanks so much for reading & reviewing it keeps me going!**

**IDK if I have to do this every time but just in case: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. SM does. But these characters… They are ALL MINE ;) Nor do I own any other references I make to pop culture.**

**"Because smacking him in the face is how one finds herself on a date"**

**ESME's POV**

"Yes, Carlisle it's me, Esme. Are you okay?" I cautiously replied. _Shit. Did I smack him that hard with the door?_

_I WOULD smack the gorgeous guy I dreamt about all night with a door, by running in like an idiot! Oh god I hope he's okay. _

"Yeah, I think I'm fine… what are you-how did you- I texted- are you okay?" He finally replied.

"You texted me? Sorry about not replying. I forgot to put my cell on the charger and it's dead... which is why I had no alarm…which is why I am late…Why wouldn't I be okay?" I wondered why he was so worried about me. He was the one who had been hit by a door.

I was still waiting for Carlisle's reply when Masen's voice enthusiastically called out, "Half an hour to go guys. Then you can leave and I can have a life again if only for two days!"

_Shitty. Shit. Shit. I still had to do my lab!_

"Carlisle, I'm so so sorry about hitting you with the door but I really have to finish up this lab… it should only take me 20 minutes" I desperately hoped he would tell me he wanted to see me.

_But, why on earth would he say ask me out? I must seem like a stuck up prick who couldn't even reply to a text and hurt his beautiful face with a door… _

"Take your time with your lab. I'm gonna get some ice for this how about we meet up at that little café that's across the street, Mojos?" Carlisle asked smiling shyly.

_Whew! Okay, so he's alright and did he just ask me out? ERMAGERD! I think he did. That smile is adorable I want to kiss him. Society sucks balls. _

"I'd love that, I'll see you there." The irresistible urge to kiss him made me reply quickly. I tore myself away from his gaze, grabbed a seat and attempted to get the lab done before I was tempted to have my way with him right then and there.

The lab was easy enough. I had managed to do most of it yesterday via a textbook example that was coincidentally almost identical to our questions. All that I really had to do was a few extra questions Masen had additionally assigned. I had no partner coming into class this late but really for this lab you didn't need one.

After checking over my answers, I placed the completed lab on Masen's desk.

"Have a good weekend Masen." He was one of the best looking GA's on campus, talking to him was VERY difficult, especially for me.

"You too Esme, let's try to get to lab on time? Oh and say hello to Carlisle from me." He winked after the last statement me chuckling lightly.

_Oh gosh, he did NOT just wink at me! If Carlisle didn't exist and if Edward was a few years younger I'd definitely jump on that sexy piece of man._

"I w-will" I stuttered, blushing wildly. _That damn wink threw me off!_

I made it to the door in a few quick strides and started on my way to the café, excitement bubbling up inside me.

"Esme!" I heard a boisterous voice call out my name, that voice could only belong to- "Em-met. I. can't. breathe." I coughed out, laughing as he put me down from a signature Emmett-only-bear-hug.

"Oops, didn't mean to hurt you lil' one. " He smiled mischievously as he let me go. "So how's our favorite somnophiliac and dear little Alice?"

"Somnophiliac? Really Emmett? That psychology course may be doing wonders for your vocabulary but it certainly is not helping your mental state! Jasper did nothing of that sort with the sleeping Alice's body. Gross!" I scowled punching Emmett in the shoulder.

"Ouch. Calm your tits I was just joking. Did I ever tell you that you pack a mean punch?" Emmett laughed feigning hurt.

"Yeah, yeah… thank you oh great master who taught me self defense skills" I raised my arms up and down like I was bowing to him.

"Alright, alright, I get it Miss Sarcasm. So where are we going for lunch today?" Emmett replied chuckling at my antics.

"I completely forgot about our lunch!"I smacked my hand to my face effectively face-palming.

"No biggie" Emmett replied checking out some chick with short shorts passing by.

"Well-see- the thing is-I was meeting up with someone from my lab at Mojos…" I began to say. It wasn't that I didn't want Carlisle to meet Emmett; it's just that Emmett can get pretty protective of me as if his form is not intimidating enough. _I really don't want anything else to go wrong._

"We can ALL go to lunch" Emmett said enthusiastically probably thinking we were meeting up with a chick.

"Yeah…sure…" I began to shrink away into Emmett's side as we walked towards the café.

_I hate my life … this is sucks balls… did I mention how I hate my life at the moment? This will either go over well or... not so well. _


End file.
